The Real Story of Queen Scarlet
by ReadandGrow
Summary: We all know the evil Queen Scarlet... Or at least we think we do. Take a peek at why Scarlet did the things she did. Find out if the evil queen wasn't always that way, and what shaped her motives. And Scarlet's unrequited love story Kestrel never told the dragonets. [This was my version of the story, before Escaping Peril came out. It isn't exactly like the actual story, because
1. Day 1

Scarlet sighed, bored at the masses and clumps of bodies dancing in the ballroom. Tonight, her mother, Queen Copper, had thrown the annual ball.

The ballroom was decorated in bright hues of amber and gold. It was all very pretty, but terribly boring, in Scarlet's opinion.

Scarlet had been lounging on her throne when a dark red female SkyWing stumbled to the ground. She skidded across the marble, trying to regain balance, but miserably failing.

Scarlet couldn't help but titter. The entire crowd was laughing, after all. That's when Scarlet saw who the clumsy dragon had been dancing with.

He was more handsome than any other dragon I'd seen that day. Or more specifically: ever. His scales were a light auburn, with dark red highlights here and there. His eyes were an emerald green like none she'd ever seen before, gleaming under the torch light.

He was undeterred from dancing with the dark red dragon, unfazed by her antics. He seemed not to have a care in the world, and had an aura of nonchalant. He smiled and helped her off if the floor, his talon in hers. He aroused Scarlet's curiosity, whether for better or for worse, she couldn't tell.

Soon the dragon and his partner were back on the dance floor waltzing gracefully. His partner smiled at him, grateful that he had helped her get past the embarrassing scene.

Suddenly Scarlet's throne didn't seem as appealing. She launched through the ever moving crowd and found herself in front of the couple.

Bowing, the male said "Good evening, your highness." His voice was smooth and comforting. Scarlet liked the gentle trill.

"Care to dance?" Scarlet asked casually, as if he had a choice.

"With all due respect, I'm perfectly content with my current partner."

Scarlet was dismayed. How dare this stunning dragon reject her? How dare-

"Is there a problem here?" Asked one of the guards, concerned about her sudden eagerness to participate in the ball.

"No, Sir. The princess and I were just about to dance."

 _If he had said anything different, he surely wouldn't survive the ball without his head chopped off. Handsome_ **and** _smart!_

Glancing apologetically at his former partner, he took Scarlet's talon in his, and they wove through the crowd. She stared into his deep green eyes, but he was preoccupied with staring at the marble floor to notice.

At first he was silent, so Scarlet asked "What's your name?"

"Condor. And the dragonet over there," he pointed at his former partner, who had made her way over to the food table. "That's Kestrel."

He smiled over at Kestrel and caused Scarlet's stomach to churn. She didn't like the way he looked at her: lovingly, and almost protective of Kestrel. Admiration seeped out of his eyes, and Scarlet couldn't help but feel jealous.

She angrily scowled at Kestrel. Condor would be hers, he just didn't know it yet.


	2. Day 5

Scarlet thought her life was terribly boring. All that she'd had to do for the past few days was work on her Hatching Day Preparations.

No one had said anything, but they all knew what would happen when she turned seven soon. She'd challenge her mother to the throne. Her mother will die. She wasn't ashamed to say that she couldn't wait until that happened.

As she paced around the Throne Room, wondering whether red or gold streamers would look better, Scarlet saw the new recruits for the royal guard. Among them, was Condor.

"What do you think of the new guards?" My mother asked brightly, obviously seeing her interest in them.

"Alright," Scarlet answered simply, so that her mother wouldn't think much of it. "Speaking of which, could I have a new bodyguard?"

"But what about Ember?" She asked.

"That old cow? He's been in charge of me for years. Don't you think that it's time for a change?"

"Well, I suppose so." The queen replied slowly. Scarlet could tell the face she was making. Queen Copper was trying to calculate why Scarlet wanted it.

And just like that, Condor was sworn by oath to follow her around all day. The last thing Scarlet had to do, though, was tell Ember that she'd given away his position.

"Good evening, Ember," Scarlet said, trying to keep a straight face.

He smiled through crooked teeth at her. "Hello, Your Majesty."

"Listen," She began slowly. " I know that you've had this position for years now and-" She stopped, looking at the dragon who appeared behind him.

"Princess, have you met my daughter, Kestrel? You're about the same age."

Kestrel smiled at Scarlet, probably forgetting about what had happened during the ball. _Or maybe she forgave me for taking her partner away. Then again, dragons of the forgiving nature have probably all died off by now_.

"You're fired," Scarlet blurted quickly, without thinking.

Scarlet knew that she'd never forget his sad eyes looking down at her. Kestrel's eyes filling with tears, and running down her cheeks. The image was seared into her brain, plastered on her eyelids every time she closed them.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._


	3. Day 10

The loud roar of trumpets rang out through the castle. Dragons sprinted out of their rooms to see their newest queen.

Scarlet was greeted by several bows, but she didn't pay attention to them. She had waited so long for that moment, and yet it felt bitter-sweet. Conflicted emotions jarred through her brain, all demanding to be felt.

Scarlet closed her eyes, but was met by the scarring image of her mother. Queen Copper had been lying on the ground, a pool of blood accenting her hazel eyes. "I love you," her mother had said. "And do be careful as Queen. I'm proud of you..." Her eyes had stared unblinkingly up at Scarlet, and she knew that her mother was dead. She also knew that she was the cause of it.

"Congratulations, my Queen," Condor supplied. He looked up at her, worriedly. Scarlet realized with a start that Condor had never seen her sad before, much less crying.

Oh, moons. Scarlet was _crying._

Scarlet had never cried before. The sensation eerily calmed her, but she still felt empty inside. Her shoulder's shook, and all she could do was stand and cry, as all of the other dragons congratulated her. Congratulated her on killing the only family she'd ever had.

Scarlet had never realized that she'd loved her mother until that moment. Her mother had always been calculating of her every move; wary of Scarlet's tactics. Queen Copper had always wanted to make sure that Scarlet had done the right thing, and quadruple checked that she would do so.

She'd thought that being Queen would feel perfect. But she just felt empty inside. She needed someone else to fill the gap in her heart.

Condor put his wings around her, and Scarlet smiled to herself. Him.


	4. Day 15

"Condor, I order you to marry me."

Scarlet had popped the "question" five days after she was crowned Queen. She was sitting on her new throne, and Condor was standing beside her, doing his guardly duties.

Condor's emerald green eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. "Your Majesty, I-"

"Return the feelings?" Scarlet finished with a raised eyebrow.

"May I just say, that while you are a mature queen, you're still a young and naive girl. I'm not sure you know what love feels like."

"Oh, please! I'm just a year younger than you and Kestrel."

At the mention of Kestrel's name, Scarlet saw him trying to suppress a smile. "Wait, you're jealous of Kestrel? I understand that you want to find a mate, but taking Kestrel's mate just because you don't have your own is-"

Scarlet slid forward off of her throne, needing to pace around. "D-did you just say that Kestrel is your mate?!" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, no. But Kestrel and I have known each other since we were barely hatched, and I was going to ask her soon." Condor blushed fiercely, and looked away.

"If you aren't mates, then this is the perfect time to say that you return those feelings."

"I'd rather die than lie about having feelings for someone I don't love." Condor scowled and anxiously kneaded his talons together.

No. She needed this; she needed him. Scarlet's heart was pounding in fear, but that didn't stop her from adding, "Then you shall. Love me or die?"

Condor didn't flinch. Scarlet used this opportunity to examine the muscles in his arms. His body was lean, and his muscles were no exception. "I'll just have to die then."

With that said and out of the way, he set his spear back onto the plush velvet rug cushioning the throne room. Scarlet fixated her eyes on his, and wondered how she could make her way out of this argument without feeling desperate.

Scarlet unfurled her wings, wanting Condor to see as much of her as possible. Let him know what he was missing. Suddenly the perfect bargaining tool made its way into her mind.

"If you won't marry me, I'll kill Kestrel."

Condor's calmed and controlled eyes flitted into panic. He blink several times and swallowed hard. Bowing his head down in defeat, he murmured "Then let us be wed, my Queen."

"It's Scarlet," she said, crossing the room back toward him.

"How will I tell Kestrel?" He whispered. Scarlet was glad that she was close enough to hear that, and to caress circle around one of his wings with a talon.

"Leave that to me."


	5. Day 20

As much as Scarlet would love to forget all about Kestrel, she still had to break the news to her. The news would be devastating, and not only break Kestrel's heart, but it would break Scarlet's just to see her that way. Then again, after her mother's death she felt like it had been turned to stone.

Scarlet made her way to the wing of the castle where the guards and their families resided. Her heart thumped anxiously and-

Scarlet stopped, seized by guilt.

There was Kestrel, her face drooping toward the floor. Her wings sagged downward, and it looked to Scarlet like she was inches shorter.

Scarlet tried to repress the memory, but a smiling Kestrel echoed through her brain. She walked with an air of confidence, and stood straight and tall.

Comparing that image was a huge mistake. There were bags under the new Kestrel's eyes, and instead of smiling in Scarlet's direction, she didn't look up from her gaze on the floor.

"Er, good morning, Kestrel," Scarlet said. She waited for a response, but none came. "So, you aren't going to bow to your newest queen?"

Kestrel was silent.

"Well, I could have you hanged for that, but being the kind and generous queen that I am, I'll let it slide. But anyway, what's the matter, darling." Scarlet felt that last word roll off of her tongue, then regretted it because it didn't seem natural enough.

Kestrel finally looked up from the floor, eyes blazing with fury. "What's the matter? You're the matter! You're the one who stole Condor from me!"

It was hard for Scarlet not to break eye contact; she didn't want to see Kestrel in this state. "Where did you ever get that preposterous idea from?! I didn't steal him."

Kestrel's eyes softened, and she whispered, "That isn't what happened?"

"Of course not, darling! Condor came to me, telling me of his undying affection and-" the lie got caught in her throat, and she wanted to scream of exasperation. What was she doing?!

Tears trickled down Kestrel's snout, and she nodded. "Well, thank you, your majesty." Broken, Kestrel bowed and started to slowly turn around.

"Wait," Scarlet started. She surprised herself by saying something more. "Do you want to... Join the Breeding Program?"

Kestrel laughed icily. "Yeah, now that I have nothing left to do with my life, I might as well do it."

That's when she noticed Ember right behind her. He enveloped Kestrel in his wings, and shot Scarlet a disapproving look. Was he listening for the whole time?

 _It doesn't matter if he heard. All that matters is that I have Condor now._


	6. Day 247

"You're Majesty," a scout said, in a steady voice that couldn't have been easy to maintain. "We have a situation on our hands."

Scarlet scanned the talons that were splayed in front of her face. "What kind of _situation_?"

"One of the Dragons in the breeding program gave birth to a fireborn."

Scarlet felt her talon fall back onto her lap, but didn't remember dropping it. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that a _fireborn_ had been hatched during her reign. "Are you sure?" She confirmed. "There hasn't been a fireborn in hundreds of years!"

"With absolute surety, Your Highness," the scout replied. "The dragon in charge of the Hatchery is in the Health Unit for burns."

"What of the dragonet's mother?" Scarlet asked, a theory that seemed too good to be true already arising.

"Kestrel, my Queen."

Kestrel had hatched a fireborn, and Scarlet had hatched a plan. A plan to get back at Kestrel.

 _But what has Kestrel ever done to you?_ A voice inside of her whispered, probably trying to invoke some sense into her. But Scarlet didn't even answer the question. Kestrel had been loved by Condor, and that was enough for her.

 _ **Was**_ _loved by Condor_ , another voice said smugly. _Not anymore. He's mine now and forever._

Just then, Condor burst into the throne room. "My Queen, did you her of Kestrel's hatchling?" Condor asked, eyes dead serious. Maybe Condor was worried for Kestrel and her new hatchling.

 _He_ shouldn't be worried of her, but of the new Scarlet. One who doesn't listen to the voice in her head telling her to be soft. One who will take all that Kestrel holds dear.


	7. Day 248

"Don't you think you should be helping to comfort Kestrel right now?" Condor asked frantically. He was pacing around the throne room with obvious distress. From her position facing the royal architect, Scarlet could watch his shoulders sag. It was strange to see someone who was usually so calm and in control worried.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's just special dragonets being born. There are more important things in Pyrrhia." Scarlet replied, scribbling notes on a scroll with a declaration of more taxes. The cost of building supplies had to come from somewhere, after all.

"More important than the building of your new arena?" Condor asked through gritted teeth.

Scarlet flickered her tongue in annoyance. "If you care so much about some little dragonets, then why don't you go help her?"

"Just leave? I can't abandon my duties as the queen's guard." Condor's loyalty could be such a pain sometimes. It seemed that the qualities that had once drawn him to Scarlet seemed to cause a rift between them. At least he still had his good looks, Scarlet couldn't help but remind herself...

But his lovely smile and love for Kestrel were the only things Scarlet had ever seen in him. Maybe she should have chosen a better mate. After all, the commander of the army, Altitude, was really handsome.

"You can either go help Kestrel or stay here with me. But keep in mind that everyone can be replaced. If you leave I'll make Altitude the new Queen's Guard. And..." Scarlet stopped for dramatic effect, lip curled. "I'll make him the new king."

Condor didn't need to think twice. He burst out of the throne room and didn't look back.


	8. Day 285

The SkyWings arena was exactly how Scarlet had pictured it. Regal, yet menacing. Her favorite part was the metal where the fighting would take place. Soon it would be tarnished with blood.

"Scarlet, where's the egg?" Altitude asked. Despite his good looks, he wasn't as smart as Scarlet had supposed. "I don't care where the egg is!" Scarlet screamed. "Leave me alone with my arena."

"Be a better mother, Scar. Vermillion is counting on you."

Scarlet pivoted around and smacked Altitude's snout. "I never agreed to name the egg Vermillion. Now _get out of my sight_!"

Sometimes husbands could be such a pain. She decided to find replacements, just in case something like that ever happened again.

Suddenly, she heard the hum of the metal gate opening. Her visitors had arrived.

From her position on the balcony, Scarlet had a perfect view of the SkyWing family under her. She could also taste the smoke that billowed up into her nostrils. The fireborn.

"Welcome to the arena, Kestrel," Scarlet yelled. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"'In a while?' It's been much longer than that I'm afraid." Kestrel replied. Time had not been good to her. Scarlet could easily distinguish the bags under her eyes, and the wrinkled that seemed etched onto her face. She buried her snout on the shoulder of the male dragon next to her. Condor.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "After you took me away from Kestrel and ruined my life, I thought you were done."

"It's far from over," Scarlet smirked, pacing across the balcony. "I've come to hear your decision."

"What _decision_?" Kestrel demanded. Taking a step toward her daughter. The fireborn. Peril. The dragonet kept edging away from Kestrel, already scared to harm someone else she loved. After all, she'd already lost her brother.

She was compassionate? Well, Scarlet could change that.

Scarlet beckoned two guards to make sure that the family wouldn't escape. "A choice for you, Kestrel. You're going to leave this arena with one other SkyWing. Condor or Peril is going to die. Which one will it be?"


	9. Day 285 Continued

"A choice for you, Kestrel. You're going to leave this arena with one other SkyWing. Condor or Peril is going to die. Which one will it be?"

Scarlet cackled, letting the sound roll out of her lungs. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she would send Kestrel's life spiraling downward. It was thrilling.

Condor didn't flinch, just stared up at her with hard, cold eyes. They could have bored into her soul, and Scarlet wouldn't have cared. He'd already seen her as she was. He already knew that she would stop at nothing to get what it was that she wanted, even if it costed innocent lives.

But how precious was one dragon's life, anyway?

"Why did you do this, Scarlet?" Kestrel asked, angry tears rolling down her snout. "Why have you always tried to make my family suffer? What did I do that made you hate me so much?"

Scarlet perched on the railing of the balcony, marking her territory. She spread her wings, and turned her snout up to the endless sky. The sky that belonged to _her_.

"You had everything I ever wanted, Kestrel. After I saw how Condor looked at you... Well, it made me realize that I deserve it far more than anyone. I deserve the admiration and love of every dragon in the Sky Kingdom.

"Enough stalling, fool. Who will it be, Kestrel? Who will be the first to die in this arena?"

Condor's face was contorted in disgust and anger. He turned to Kestrel and seized her talons with urgency. "I've made the decision for you, Kestrel. But before I'm gone, I just need to tell you that I love you. I've loved you since we were little dragonets. But that love must end today. Forget you ever knew me."

Kestrel shook her head, eyes softening. "Condor, you... You can't," She managed to choke out.

"Peril's got her whole life ahead of her. You know how Scarlet is, she'll stop at nothing to kill one of us. There's nothing we can do to stop her."

Condor gestured to Peril, and she barreled toward him. She was probably eager for some physical contact, Scarlet guessed.

Condor and the dragonet embraced. The only sound that could be heard was the sizzling of his scales. There wasn't any screams of agony as Scarlet would have preferred, but it was still satisfying. Condor was the strong silent type, but always had the right words inside of him if you looked deep enough. _Well_ , Scarlet reminded herself, _that's how he used to act. Now he's gone._

No remorse, no tears, no legacy to live on in Scarlet's heart.


	10. Day 286

Scarlet lounged on her throne, a sort of giddiness overwhelming her. Kestrel's life was ruined now! The poison that she'd injected into Kestrel's food would soon be taking effect.

"Your Highness," A scout addressed her through the doorway. He seemed hesitant to enter into the Mad Queen's Lair. "Kestrel has escaped."

"What do you mean _escaped_?" Scarlet hissed.

"We don't know where she's gone, but cave is empty, and her food untouched. She probably fled to seek help from another tribe."

"Guards, take him away!" The scout retreated and tried to escape through the hallway, but the guards easily overtook him.

"It's really no problem," Scarlet comforted herself. "None of the other tribes would accept her, anyway. You have nothing to worry about. She'll die out in the wilderness soon enough." Sometimes chatting with herself was the only way to take away the loneliness. But Scarlet didn't need anyone else. Dragons were horribly fickle creatures who would desert her as soon as someone else was crowned queen.

Another scout timidly shrank into the throne room. "The welders are finished. Would you like for me to send for them?"

"Yes, of course."

Soon Peril was escorted in with an entourage of dragons trailing behind her. They carried iron staffs at a ready position.

"There you are, my champion. I hope you enjoyed your first kill yesterday. There are plenty more where that came from."


End file.
